1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a delamination apparatus and an inline thermal imaging system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element is a flat display device. Such an organic light emitting element may include an anode, a cathode, and at least organic emission layer interleaved between the anode and the cathode. The organic light emitting element has merits of a wide viewing angle and a superior contract as well as a fast response speed. Due to the merits of the organic light emitting element, the organic light emitting element has been receiving attention as the next generation display element.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.